Augustus "Dougal" MacDougal
Name: Augustus "Dougal" MacDougal Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Science, technology, and other cultures. Appearance: Dougal is a fairly thin, wiry kid, weighing 144lb and standing at 5"6. With fairly pale skin, MacDougal is neither attractive nor ugly. His nose has quite wide nostrils and he has several spots and freckles around his face, mainly clustered on his nose and under his eyes. He has a small, scruffy goatee on his otherwise clean-shaven face. Behind thin-rimmed brown glasses (without which he is extremely short-sighted), he has blue eyes. Dougal is very thorough with hygiene, showering two or three times a day and having very clean, white teeth from constant brushing. He keeps his naturally curly blonde hair combed down. On the day of the kidnapping, Augustus was wearing an unbuttoned checkered dress shirt, with a polo shirt underneath it, in addition to jeans and black trainers. Biography: Augustus (known as Dougal to most people outside of his family, a nickname he once hated but has grown to love) had a fairly comfortable upbringing, with a scientist for a father and a stockbroker for a mother. An adventurous, outgoing, creative child, he spent most of his early years being looked after by distant relatives or babysitters as his parents, Professor John MacDougal and Maria Spinoza-MacDougal, spent most of their time travelling around the country on work-related trips. Regardless, he enjoys close relationships with his parents, with them sharing similar values and interests. He was a healthy child, and aside from the normal baby antics (including dancing on a museum mosaic) he had a normal childhood. He was the only child until he was 4, when his parents had twins: Sophia and Abigail. While he finds his sisters annoying, the relationship between them is good and he is very caring and protective towards them. As he got older, Augustus began joining his parents on many of their trips, which he looked forward to. While he never got into his mother's career choice, he found the science and technology his father worked with intriguing and decided to pursue a career in science. He consistently gets good grades in subjects involving science and technology, while only getting average or below-average grades in near everything else. His favourite field in science is physics, yet he is also interested in medicine and psychology. While aspiring to be a scientist, his love of modern technology is also notable, ranging from the workings of electronics to new gadgets, and he and his father frequently attend technology or gadget shows together. The frequent travels he made with his parents also gave him an interest in other cultures, as sometimes they involved foreign travel. In terms of personality, Dougal is a fairly calm, friendly person. However, he is known to ramble about his interests and experiences. He can be very self-conscious and he has a very cynical, nihilistic outlook on life. He feels that war, evil and suffering is bound to happen and part of humanity's nature, and believes that life has no real value or meaning. He frequently expects the worst to happen. He does, however, try to be a good person, and does not let these views interfere in everyday life. He can be selfish and stubborn, but mostly gets on well with others. While not one of the outcasts, he is not one of the popular kids at school. However, he has several good friends and a girlfriend named Annabel from outside of school. This in part due to him often joining clubs outside of school, like martial arts clubs and such, and while he often leaves fairly early on (lacking the commitment and interest to carry on), he still manages to make a few friends while there. He has fairly conservative morals and right-wing political leanings, inherited from his parents. However, he is very tolerant of others and their beliefs. While his parents are strong Catholics and Dougal is open to the concept of religion, he refuses to be a devout Catholic and attend church like his parents. He does not tend to make enemies, but sometimes his cynical views alienate more idealistic peers, and his ramblings can sometimes be annoying. Dougal, physically, is quite weak. However, he is a keen runner and is fairly agile. Overall, life has treated Augustus MacDougal quite well. Advantages: Dougal is quite agile and a good runner, traits which could save his life. He gets on quite well with others and doesn't make enemies easily, but is cynical enough to not just look for the best in people and ignore the bad, and he knows that sometimes violence is necessary. He also has good knowledge of science (in particular, physics, medicine and psychology) and modern technology, like electronics and gadgets. Disadvantages: Outside of a few select subjects, Dougal lacks book smarts. While not unpopular, Dougal is far from the most charismatic or popular kid in the school, and can annoy others with his ramblings. His cynical, nihilistic worldview could work against him, potentially alienating himself from others with more idealistic, optimistic views on the world. He is also quite physically weak and is generally unintimidating. Losing or damaging his glasses could severely hurt Augustus's chances. Original Profile: Augustus MacDougal Designated Number: Male Student No. 02 --- Designated Weapon: Tomahawk Conclusion A cynic, eh? B02's pull may be less cutting-edge than most of the technology he works with (well, in one manner of speaking), but maybe he'll do some cultural exploration and give scalping a go. Too bad he didn't hit the gym a few more times. Everything else puts him close to having a chance. The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''April Stone '''Collected Weapons: '''Tomahawk (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Dougal was the last student to die before the halfway point of the game. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Augustus, in chronological order. Pregame: *Lab Day Second Chances: *Someday, You'll Go Through the Rain *The Darkening Ground *Thin Line Between Heaven and Here *All Along the Watchtower Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Augustus MacDougal. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters